Scary Novels
by Alexie Barnaby
Summary: Little Lucian is reading a crime story, but at night, all the words become fears, and he can't sleep alone. Oneshot Lucian/Will No shipping random fluff inside


**Author's note: **Okay, I really don't know what I just wrote. BTW I've been working on my fic in progress as well, you might see news on them for the following week (presumably after Tuesday….)

The rhyme at the end? Well, I'll give all the fault to the abuse of energy drink. :P

**Quotes from: **Agatha Christie's _And then there were none_

**Discalimers: **I don't own pokèmon nor Agatha Christie's _And then there were none_

* * *

The door of his room creaked open. It was a November afternoon, and a ten year old Lucian was sunk into his velvet chair reading a crime book his father gave him as gift for his birthday.

"_Do you like sitting here looking out to sea?"_

_He nodded his head gently _

"_Yes" he said "it's pleasant, it's a good place, I think, to wait"_

"_To wait?" said Vera sharply "What are you waiting for" _

_He said gently:_

"_The en. But I think you know that, don't you? It's true, isn't it? We're all waiting for the end."_

_She said unsteadily:_

"_What do you mean?"_

_General Mc. Arthur said gravely "None of us are going to leave the island…_

General 's speech wasn't over yet , that his younger brother bumped into his room holding a rope in his hands "Lucian, come out with me, we can jump the rope together, it's not so cold, put on a jacket and we'll be fine!"

What a nuisance, little brothers could be often so annoying, Will knew exactly that his sibling wasn't one keen on physical activity, so why on earth did he keep trying involving him in such those things?

"No Will, I hate jumping with the rope!"

The younger one came inside closing the door behind his back, he leaned over the dark wooden desk to peek at the book his brother was reading "What is it?"

Lucian gave him a curious look "Why you care?"

"If it keeps you from coming and have fun outside, it must be something very important"

The older shut the book closed "I am having fun! And yes, it is important!"

"But I'm feeling lonely"

"Can't you just go and play with Morty?"

"He's sick at home"

Lucian didn't answer, he just went back to his reading, turning the back of the chair toward the uninvited little brother who puffed "You should read something as well, it would be good for your brain"

"Nah, I think I'll pass. You're overdoing it for my tastes, also mom said she's worried for how much time you spend buried in here"

The older peeped from his chair giving him a sharp glare, and he understood in a flash that there was no way he could drag his brother out of his personal grave, so Will just went back to his games, he could have fun either with or without that worm book presence!"

*xXxXx*

_She opened the door.._

_She gave a gasp…_

_What was that- hanging from the hook in the ceiling? _

_A rope with a noose all ready? And a chair to stand upon- a chair that could be kicked away…_

_That was what hugo wanted…_

_And of course that was the last line of the rhyme_

"_He went and hanged himself, and then there were none"_

A strange noise coming from upstairs, a rope fell out of his window, and Lucian gasped as well, he stared at the window for some moments, then tentatively, he stood up and closed the curtains, turning the lights on, he would have done it, sooner or later, as the sun was setting.

Noticing there was actually nothing strange in his room, and that the rope outside was all his brother's doing, the young boy went back to the novel

_The little china figure fell from her hand. It rolled unheeded and broke against the fender. _

_Like an automaton, Vera moved forward. This was the end- here where the cold wet hand (Cyril's hand of course) had touched her throat.._

"_You can go to the rock, Cyril…"_

Lucian jumped, jerking away from his chair, and dropping the book as well, at the feeling of a cold hand on the back of his neck "Lucian, are you ok?"

He turned to see his mother's worried face, he weakly nodded. What a stupid he was!

"Yes mom, it was just that I was so intent in reading that I didn't notice you enter"

The woman smiled sympathetically "Don't stress yourself too much. come and have dinner now"

"Just few lines and I'm there"

_That was what murder was- as easy as that!_

_But afyerwards you went on remembering…_

_She climbed up on the chair, her eyes staring in front of her like a sleepwalker's…she adjusted the noose around her neck._

_Hugo was there to see she did what she had to do._

_She kicked away the chair…_

BOOM!

The door burst open once again, and this time, the poor little Lucian was about to have an heart attack for real.

"Lucian. Come on, move your butt!"

"Will! Watch your mouth!" a male voice called from the dining room "Yes dad.."

Now Will acted on impulse, literally pulling his older brother away from his chair.

"You've read enough for today…"

*xXxXx*

It was bedtime, and Lucian was in front of his bedroom's door.

His parents were long gone to bed, he stayed a little more pretending to watch animated cartoons, even if he didn't like them, he hoped they would calm himself down.

Will was also in his room.

And he was alone.

Just like the little soldier miniature, just like Vera.

And if when he got inside there was a rope with noose ready for him?

He tried to pull the doorknob to enter, and with a single motion he threw himself to the bed, burying under pillows and blankets.

Yet, the image of the cold menacing rope around his neck didn't leave him.

He hiccupped as silently as he could, fearing the thought of finding his death inside his own living space.

Before he knew it, his sobs became louder, and a certain someone in the neighboring room woke up.

The lights flickered on, to reveal a bundle of blankets in the middle of the bed "For the sake of Oh-ho and the legendary birds! What are you doing there?"

He got closer to the bed throwing all the cloths away to reveal his brother with red watery eyes, Lucian wrapped his brother's wrists "Will, please stay, I will die if I stay alone!" the younger rose an eyebrow "What?"

"Please…"

He sees it now, it must be that damned novel!

He sat on the bed laying beside his brother who wrapped himself around him tightly "D…don't tell anyone..sniff…okay?" Mumbled Lucian

"Who do you think I am? No!"

"Thank you"

The light were turned off, and the boys had a peaceful sleep together.

_One little lavender boy left all alone, _

_His brother hugged him tight and all his fears are gone. _


End file.
